Twisted
by karenlol
Summary: "I keep falling in love with you, Maya! I don't know what to do without you in my fucking life!" his voice cracked. "Then just go, leave me here!" I yelled. / "You don't get anything about us, Drew! I'm alone most of the time! I dunno. Maybe we aren't meant to be together." she yelled. "Maybe we aren't, Edwards." I told her under my breath. *ON HOLD*
1. Flashbacks, Flashbacks

**Twisted**

**I think this story is mostly going to be about Maya and Zig, but most of the time, it's between Clare and Drew. Okay? Okay.**

Miles' POV:

Things have been different between Maya and I, _very different. _I'm getting conspicuous. This whole week she has been _super _clingy. I hope it isn't because of this Zig character... "Hey Miles." Maya followed me to class. "Maya," I spoke, pulling her to the side. "This whole week you've been following me around. Now tell me what's wrong. Is it because of Zig?" she winced, her fingernails digging into my arm. "Fine," she sighed hopelessly. "It is about Zig. He's been bothering me all week, and I can't even take the heat anymore, Miles." she looked down at the ground. "Maya," I sighed. "You have to stay strong. Now I have to go. Do you want me to talk to him for you?" I ask.

"No thanks, I'll talk to him myself." she quietly squealed. "Fine, but I'm here when you need me. I gotta go." I kissed her quickly and left.

Maya's POV:

I searched for Zig thoroughly. I finally went to the gym, and found him, scorning. "Zig!" I ran up to him. "You worried me. I thought I had lost you! Don't ever scare me like that again." I said, concerned. "Get away... From me." he spoke, pulling out of my grasp. "I don't understand why..." I spoke, raising an eyebrow. "God dammit, Maya! Get out of here!" I winced. "Not until you tell me why." I stood my ground, gulping. He left the gym. "Zig, just tell me what's wrong." I spoke, running to keep up with him. "No, and that's final." Zig said, coldhearted, and left me. I don't understand boys, I never will.

"Fine! Leave me like you always do!" I shouted at his disappearing figure. "Having trouble with boys, Maya?" I turned to see Imogen. "Oh, Imogen. It's you. I need serious help on guys." I sighed hopelessly. "Well, first of all, you obviously shouldn't stress. They're boys, they'll come. Second of all, Tristan needs you. You should go to him." I nodded. I was going to get Zig's attention, I was going to take drastic actions. I was going to _ditch_ school.

Zig's POV:

I went into class, and sat next to Zoë. "You will get drama scenes to do in a group. Of course, I will pick your partners." the instructor told us. We groaned. "Oh, c'mon. It'll be fun." we groaned again. "Okay. Zoë, May- Hey, has anyone seen Ms. Matlin? No? Okay."

Clare's POV:

"Zoë, Maya, Zig. Clare, Miles, Drew. Tristan, Imogen, feel free to join any group." she went on naming the groups. After class, I talked to Drew. "Hey Drew. I guess we're partners for the drama act." I sheepishly laughed. "Haha, yeah," he laughed. "It's gonna be great. Don't worry about it." he smiled.

The funny thing is, I like him. We knew each other since, like what, the second grade? Hahahahaha, oh sorry.

_Flashback (second grade)..._

_I was sitting down at recess, reading Pride and Prejudice. "Hey, Clare, you wanna come here?" Drew threw a ball through the basketball hoop. "Uhh, sure." I uncomfortably put down my book at a safe location and straightened myself up before walking to Drew. "Hey Drew! You wanna shoot some hoops?" a group of guy friends asked. Drew shook his head. "Maybe tomorrow?" he asked politely. "Clare," he spoke, pulling me to the side. _

_I was in a very uncomfortable situation. "I have a gift." he pulled out a homemade bracelet. "Drew, it's so pretty." I smiled. "The bracelet's pretty, like you." he loosened the bracelet and put it around my hand. I blushed as he said that sentence. _

_"I have another surprise for you," he exhaled. "My friend, he has a crush on you. Don't tell him that I told you that, okay?" I nodded. "Pinky promise?" he held out a pinky. I corresponded the action. _

_He then hugged me. _

_I smiled at his cuteness._

_..._

"I need to ask you though, I don't need a costume 'cause I have one. But do you need a pretty dress?" I cringed at the word _pretty. _"Uh, yeah, but don't worry. I'll make a dress." I struggled to find words.

"Hey Clare," Drew pulled me aside. "That gossip has been pretty far lately. Apparently, I like you," he laughed. I fake laughed and hit him. "Ouch. So, to clear peer conclusions, do you like me?" I gulped. "Oh, no." I lied to him. "Oh good. I like you as a friend and a friend only." he exhaled. "Oh _goodie._" I say through gritted teeth. "Oh, don't take it the wrong way. I was just making a point. I'm saying that you're my close friend. I would never date you because I don't wanna jeopardize our friendship." _ouch. That hurt. _The next day, I called Drew and Miles to figure out the scene.

"Hey guys." I said. "S'up?" Drew and Miles heard me.

Maya's POV:

I was going to skip another day of school today. I heard my phone beep, it was Zig, my secret boyfriend.

**Hey Maya. Are you okay? - Ziggie1019.**

I texted him back.

**But why would you care? You didn't even care about me yesterday. :/ - MayaVTristan.**

**Look, I'm sorry. I care about you too much. I'll back off. - Ziggie1019. **

**Lol. You wouldn't even care if I died! - MayaVTristan.**

**Who said I wouldn't? - Ziggie1019.**

**U would? - MayaVTristan.**

**Of course! Look, I'm getting pissed off. Stop with this, Maya. - Ziggie1019.**

**Make me, Zig. - MayaVTristan. **

**Right. You don't have the right guts in your body to make me shut the heck up. So STFU. - MayaVTristan. **

**You should shut your fucking mouth. - Ziggie1019.**

**Make me, Ziggie. Or are you too scared? Boohoo. - MayaVTristan.**

**Look outside your window. - Ziggie1019. **

He tapped at my living room window, asking me to open it. I opened the window, wondering why he's here. "Why are you here?" I asked. "Do you not want me here?" the famous smirk on his face. "No, no. You can come in." he climbed up my window with my help.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" I asked. "Would I pass up the chance to talk to my girlfriend?" he sat down. "Mmm, you're right," I smiled. "Thank you, Zig. You're so sweet." I laid my head on his shoulder. He kissed my head. "You're welcome. Wait, you told him, right?" I separated from him. "No, I'm still waiting for that right moment. I'll tell him, I swear." I swore. "Good. You're such a good girlfriend." I shrugged. "Mmm, you're right again." he put his arms on my waist and kissed me against the couch.

I gave him a hickey, marking my territory. He reached underneath my shirt as I gasped.

Drew's POV:

I miss Adam so much. Adam died just last year, I just feel grieved. "Hey Drew, you okay?" Clare asked. "Oh hey, you're wearing my bracelet." I tried to change the subject, noticing the black and purple stripes on her bracelet. "Oh yeah," she toyed with her bracelet. "Drew? Are we friends?" she asked me, still toying with her bracelet. "Of course we are. We go way back." I replied with a grin. "Okay, good. Do you want... To come by my house? After school?" she asked, looking at the ground. "Uh, sure. Why not?" I recollected.

_Flashback (fourth grade)..._

_I was playing volleyball with a few friends, Josh, Maggie, and Victoria. "Good throw, dude." Josh said, throwing me a high-five. "Mind if I, uh?" I asked. "Go talk to her." he replied. "Dude, thank you so much." I spoke, running into Clare's direction. _

_I had a mild crush on her..._

_"Woah there, tiger." Clare joked. "You do know that the speed limit is at least forty, right?" she laughed. "Yeah, I know." I replied. "Anyways, I wanted to talk to ya." I smiled. She put her book down, and pulled me aside. "Yeah?" she asked. I got comfortable, so I pushed her chin up so she would look at me, with those big brown eyes. She giggled. "What is it you wanted to talk about?" she smiled. "Well, we could start with this," I kissed her lips softly. She blushed furiously._

_"I wanted to ask you something. What was it? If I don't have a girlfriend in high school, will you be mine?" I asked, holding her hand. She bit her lip. "Sure. That's very sweet of you, thank you." she hugged me and went back to the place where she left her book._

_..._

I think the crush is starting to come back. "Drew." Clare interrupted my thoughts. "Drive me?" she asked. "Okay." I replied. "Hey, have you seen Maya?" _probably making out with her boyfriend... _"Umm, no. No, I haven't." I hesitated.

The bell rang, and I drove Clare home. On the car ride, we talked. "We need to find out what we are going to do with our scene." Clare blabbered. "Um, maybe we could get home first." we laughed. "Drew," she smiled. "I'm being serious." that was a cute smile. "... I'm being silly, Clare, and I'm not taking it back." I smiled, as she hit me playfully. "Oh no, you don't." she laughed.

"Alright, here we go." I pulled up her driveway. "Thank you, Drew. I owe ya one." I pulled her car door open as she got out. "You don't owe me anything, Edwards." I replied. She stared at me dreamily and looked at the ground right after I stared at her. She had this pink shade of blush. "So... You wanna come in?" she asked quietly, staring at the ground, not daring to look at me. "... Sure." I smirked.

* * *

**Hi guys. Enjoy the first chapter of Twisted? I'm updating this story every Sunday. **

**2 QOTDs:**

**1) What do you think Drew and Clare are going to do? **

**2) Who do you think Maya will choose, Miles or Zig?**

**Xxx,**

**Karenlol.**


	2. Girls Fail Out?

**Chapter 2**

**I apologize, my dears! It's just, I just graduated from middle school, and there's been so much drama lately. Surely you had a busy schedule before, right? So I've been on hiatus mode for a LONG time. I'm back now, don't worry.**

* * *

Drew's POV: Clare unlocked her front door with her rusted key. In frustration, she twisted the key. "There," Clare spoke, exhaling. "You may now enter." she put her key under the welcome mat. I sat on the couch, waiting for Clare's response.

"You know, I..." we both spoke out at the same time.

I sat uncomfortable, wedging in the couch, while she dealt with snacks silently. "You still read books?" I asked, tossing around a book. "Ummm, I prefer not to talk right now." she spoke, putting one of the mini sandwiches she had on her tray in my mouth. "Mmm," I spoke with food in my mouth. "These are really good." I swallowed the sandwich. "Ahehe." she giggled as she ate a sandwich awkwardly.

"Mind if I visit the bathroom?" I asked. She shook her head. "No, no, not at all. First door on your right." she directed.

When I came back from the restroom, Clare was talking on the phone. "...why? Do you love her more than me? Am I not good enough for you?" she sobbed silently. "Well, I think we should see other people. I'm sorry, but you don't deserve me." she hung up angrily. She curled up on the couch and silently sobbed. "How much did you hear, Drew?" she looked up to me. "Enough to know that you won't be alone tonight." I sat down next to her and put my arm around her. She laid on my lap and cried. Six minutes later, she got comfortable and fell asleep. I kissed her softly on the cheek and gently got up, gently putting her head on the couch.

I quietly got my jacket and headed home, gently closing the door behind me.

* * *

Clare's POV: Drew asked me where the restroom was, and after a while, I received a call from my boyfriend. "Clare, we need to talk about our relationship. I've been seeing this girl, Angie, for a while now and-" I cut him off. "-You're breaking up with me?" I asked as I gently cried. "No! I was thinking...and I think-" I cut him off again. "-You think that we should see other people...I understand." I cried softly and my voice cracked while saying that sentence.

"Clare...I didn't want this to happen...Not to us." he said. "Bullshit, Wayne! You know what? I don't need you," I paused for a minute. "I have wasted three years worth of affection all for you. You didn't even give a god damn crap. What you're saying, breaking up with me? I ask you, why?! Why? Do you love her more than me? Am I not the girl you'd thought I'd be? Am I not good enough for you? Well, I think we should see other people. I'm sorry, but you don't even deserve me." I threw the phone on the ground and started to sob violently on the couch. I saw a figure in the edge of my eye, I suspected it was Drew. "How much did you hear, Drew?" I looked at him with wet corneas.

"Enough to know that you won't be alone tonight." he sat close to me as I laid on his lap. I calmed down after he comforted me with his open arms. _Drew is so sweet. _I thought. I fell asleep after five to six minutes.

* * *

"Hey Clare." Drew said, walking down the hallway.

"Did you see the counselors about the new students?" I spoke, sighing. "Not since, uh, yesterday... Why?" Drew spoke, looking at my clipboard. "Uh, uhh, uhhh...! No reason." I got so nervous, I dropped the clipboard.

"Oh sorry, Clare." he picked my clipboard up from the ground, face front. He gave the clipboard to me. "I gotta go." I said, blushing and turning away from him. As I walked down the hallway, he shouted.

"Don't forget, our project's due tomorrow!" he shouted. _Why are boys so cute even when they're not trying to be cute? _I thought. I hurried to class, suddenly regretting talking to Drew in the first place.

* * *

"Hello, earth to Clare?" Alli waved her hand in my face. "Huh? Oh, hi." I nervously smiled. "Why were you staring at Drew?" she asked, pointing at him. "N-No reason." I stuttered.

"Girl, he's bad news. Trust me." Alli assured me. "I know he's a player, but I still want him.." Alli then grabbed my shoulders. "Do you want to be kicked, slapped, and punched, Clare?" I shook my head vigorously. "Good, 'cause that's what it's like dating Drew."

I ate my banana and my pudding cup. "So," she sighed. "How are you today?" she asked.

"Good." I said, with food in my mouth. "You wanna have girls night tonight?" she suddenly asked. "Sure... Wait, girls night is tonight?" I asked. "Duh." she flipped her hair. "Uhh, I'm not sure. I have to go to Drew's tonight for a project." she was disappointed at me. "Really?" she annoyingly asked. "Well, yeah." I said.

"Well, have fun with your project." she rolled her eyes, got her lunch, and went to sit at a different table.


	3. Author's Note

**Attention. Attention. I will not be posting lately due to the following reasons:**

**~Fanfiction has apparently suddenly found it very funny to delete all my docs. I don't know why, but I'll find out.**

**~A crap ton of homework and final exams next week, so I'll have to study.**

**~A lot of stress for the finals. **

**~I forgot my instagram username.**

**Thank you for understanding.**


End file.
